How I felt
by Princess Kam
Summary: This is a one shot about Maxon and America's wedding in Maxon's Pov. How Maxon felt about everything. Sorry really bad summery please read.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Selection trilogy. All rights go to Kiera Cass.**

**I hope you enjoy this one shot. Please review. Also if you want to read another one of my stories go check out Selection Summer Camp. Thanks so much.**

**Maxon's Pov**

"Maxon. Its time to get up. Its a big day," someone says

"Five more minutes," I say

"Maxon, do you even know what day it is," they say in a strict tone

"I don't know, just another day," I say

"It is NOT just another day Maxon," they say with a stern tone

When I heard that tone of voice I know it must be an important day. I opened my eyes to find a blaring light and one of my maids standing over me.

"What," I say confused about the day as I cover my eyes from the light.

"Maxon you seriously don't know what day it is," Sally, my maid says

"No. What day is it," I say

"God Maxon this has been planned for weeks and you were so excited last night and now you don't even know," Sally says

I look around and then think about last night. What had I done last night? It all seems like a dream but then I remember, my bachelors party, people congratulating me, America. America.

I jump out of bed and head to my bathroom with Sally following me.

"How could I have forgotten my own wedding day," I say out loud

"I don't know," Sally says, "But we should start getting you ready."

"Yay," I say with my hand on my head, "that would be a good idea."

After my maids got me ready and put me in a suit I was ushered out into a black car that I know would be taking me to the cathedral.

All I wanted to do right now was see America but I knew that wasn't possible.

On the way to the cathedral I had a lot of time to think and I really wish I didn't. I wished someone was in the car with me to talk to me and keep my mind off of America and the wedding but no one was with me in the car. I was alone. In the cars behind me probably contained America, the bridesmaids, and the groomsmen.

I wonder if America is as nervous about the wedding as I am. I wonder if see is having second thoughts. I hope she isn't because I am not. I love America and I know that I want to be with her for the rest of my life but maybe she doesn't feel the same way. Maybe she thinks we are jumping into this.

"Stop it Maxon," I say out loud to calm myself down, "Everything will be fine. You will have a great wedding and after a great honeymoon with just you and America."

I really wish my parents were here with me especially my mom. The would have helped me and guided me but they are dead. From this day forward it will just be me and America. America will be my guide. She will help me and I could think of no one better for the job.

We must have arrived at the cathedral because the car was parked and the driver was opening my door.

As I got out of the car I saw so many people waiting to get in the church, outside the church, and everywhere. Some were holding signs saying, we love you Maxon and America others read, Illa's future. Then I was ushered into the back of the cathedral.

The ceremony was about to start and I was so nervous my hand were all sweaty and shaking.

As I stood there next to the priest waiting for America to come down the aisle I think of how great are future is going to be and I stop being nervous. I have been waiting since I had meet America. I think of all the great times I have had with her. I smile so wide recalling those memories. My smile looks like the one I wear for every Capital Report but there is one difference this one isn't fake.

Music starts playing and I know America will be in view soon. It doesn't take long before I see her approaching on Aspens arm. I still don't like Aspen and I did not really approve of him walking America down the aisle but if it makes America happy then I am happy.

The first thing I notice when I see America is how beautiful she is. Starting today she will be all mine. At that thought my smile grows bigger then it was when I arrived here.

As America reaches the end of the aisle I offer her my hand. It is no longer shaking or sweeting. I am perfectly calm. She takes it.

As I look at her smiling face I see the face I will wake up to in the morning and my feature with kids that have red hair like hers and are super stubborn. I see everything I have every wanted.

I hear America say I do and then I say I do. Everything is perfect as the priest says, "you may now kiss the bride." and I do. I have been waiting for this moment all my life. For someone to share my future with and now I finally have that person. America. The most beautiful name I have ever heard and with that beautiful name came my wife. America my wife. I was the happiest man on Earth right now.

I lead America to the car outside waiting to talk us to the reception back at the palace.

Just before we get in the car America says, "I love you."

Three simple words that had changed my world and made me feel so much. I answered, "I love you too, my dear."

"I'm still not your dear," she answers with a laugh

"Fine, my dearest," I say

"Dearest, I like that," She says with one last laugh before we get into the car and ride away into our future.

**Thank you to everyone who has read this. I hope you liked it. Please review. Also if you want to read another story please go check out my other story Selection Summer Camp. Thanks again!**


End file.
